


Armin's imaginary friend

by NanaWakagimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Annie and Armin are married, Diary/Journal, Gen, Ghosts, Older Armin Arlert, Power of Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaWakagimi/pseuds/NanaWakagimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90ies of twentieth century. Nine years old Armin Arlert (because of his love for books and writing stories) doesn't have any friends. His classmates talk to him rarely and he is bullied by few boys from school. And one day such incident is interrupted by  series of strange events runned by teenager named Eren. Their friendship begins and it's going well even if sometimes Armin is amazed by some decisions of his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's imaginary friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here. Please, forgive me for my crappy English ;-;

_5th April 1995, Wednesday_

_„Dear diary!_

_I didn’t thought, that something like this can even happen since I started the third grade of primary school. Today I gained a friend. His name is Eren. He’s got brown hair, and green eyes, he’s so tall and incredibly strong, because he defended me from that unkind Jackson guy and his mates. Well… I don’t know if „defended” is suitable word… Someone just throwed trash cans at them, and it started blowing, and the sand from sandpit flied at Jackson. Jackson and his mates ran away, and then I heard laugh. To be honest, the laugh was a little familiar, but the most important thing is that after all of this I met Eren. He said that it all was his doing and I don’t have to worry anymore, because from now on nothing can separate us. He was strangely sad, when he talked about it… Well, nevermind. I’m just happy that I gained a friend at least one time. He spent every break with me, and later accompanied me to my house. I’m not really sure if Eren is real, or I just imagined him… Well. I’ll check this out tomorrow. Goodnight!_

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_6th April 1995, Thursday_

_„Dear diary!_

_My bad feelings became untrue! Eren exists and today he spend all day in school with me again. But he didn’t wanted to tell me why he preferred to stay on playground instead of waiting for me behind the class door, but that’s okay. A true friend understands such things. Even if he didn’t wanted me to introduce him to my parents and grandpa, and that was a little weird, but then he told me that he can’t do this, because they wouldn’t see him. I don’t exactly understand what he meant. If I can see him, then the rest should, too. I don’t know what to think about this… Well, now I have to end because it’s too late, and grandpa is going to be angry if he’ll catch me on late writing again._

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_17th April 1995, Monday_

_„Dear diary!_

_I know Eren since two weeks. Nothing has changed beside the fact that Jackson isn’t bullying me anymore. And no one from my class doesn’t talk with me that much. But I don’t mind it at all. Present time is good as it is. Eren asked me for not telling anyone about him, but when I told him that we will be drawing portraits of our Best friends he said, that I can do it if it can’t be helped. I Just will have to draw him as my older brother. And I did so. Some girls asked, if they could met him but I lied to them that it’s not possible because he’s in Germany. I like Eren, but I felt strange when I told lies about him. When I confessed it to him, he became sad and apologized me. I can’t under stand him sometimes. I don’t even Get why he doesn’t want to visit my home. I’ll ask him tomorrow. Now, goodnight…_

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_18 April 1995, Tuesday_

_„Dear diary!_

_I’ve urged so long and Eren finally agreed. I was a little worried that he won’t be pleased but I moped it’s going to change soon. I showed him All of my books, and essays, and holiday photos. He was interested in it the most. Especially those from the seaside. I think he’d never been at the sea, because he was sad while looking on it… Well, he said that he was alright, and then he asked me for going out on the beach. What worried me after this was the fact that Eren wanted to JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW when he had to go, but then he explained that nothing is going to happen, and besides he used to do it everyday. Well, if he says so… Okay, I’m going to bed. I can’t wait this Saturday!_

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_22 April 1995, Saturday_

_„Dear diary!_

_Today was truly fantastic! My grandpa was the only person in home, and he had nothing against going out to seaside, so Eren and I spended a lot of amazing moments on the beach. He was so happy when chasing waves or digging ankles in sand, and watching the sunset with me. He said that he wished this moment could last forever. After this I proposed him to take a photo together, but he refused and said this view is enough. That’s All for today. I’m too tired to write something more._

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_2 May 1995, Tuesday_

_„Dear diary. I don’t even know how to start today's description. I just don’t know. I don’t know anymore, that was too fast. I’m afraid it’s because of my talkativeness. I never can think clearly in such cases and I wonder why… It began last week – Eren agreed to visit my house again. I couldn’t understand, why he was still hestitating. We were talking and suddenly mom came into my room. She asked who am I talking to so I answered that it was my friend. You know what she did? She said that she didn’t saw anyone. My parents were that type of people who were looking at the word in their unique way and as soon as they met something awkward to them, they were reacting as if it was evil, and unhealthy, and God knows what else. That’s why my mom has told me that if it will happen again they’ll be forced to send me to the loony bin. LOONY BIN. Because of my „talking to myself”. When she left Eren said that this was the reason he didn’t wanted to come. He also added that it wasn’t my fault what happen while ago, but at this moment I couldn’t believe it… He said „Goodbye” and told me that we’re going to meet only at school since tomorrow. I should be quiet… But for now I’m more concerned about the fact that mom didn’t saw Eren. He was sitting right beside me!... …Wasn’t he…?_

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_3 May 1995, Wednesday_

_„Dear diary, I’m going to tell you what happened today. Mom and dad were looping at me like I was some criminal for all day. Dad Has picked me up to school and he asked my teacher for keeping her eye on me. And she did so. She hasn’t let me go on break, and I wasn’t able to meet Eren because of this. When classes was over I went to the playground to see him and apologize to him. Luckily he wasn’t angry. But he told me that if he wouldn’t appear I wouldn’t have any problems because of him. I was about to give him answer, then I Heard my mom’s voice. She asked, what was I doing under the trees, so I replied that I was talking with Eren. As yesterday, she said that she didn’t saw anyone and I just have a luxuriant imagination. I couldn’t stand it so I shouted to her: that I have a friend named Eren, that we meet everyday and the most import ant thing – that the fact that only I can see him annoys me and I wanted her to not send me to the loony bin. Then she slapped me in the face and told me not to make the scenes because people’s watching. Dear diary, I’m writing this sentence with teary eyes. I didn’t expected Her to do something like this. My face still hurts. But it doesn’t compare to fact that I broke my word given to Eren. I don’t know how am I supposed to look him in the eye now…_

_Love,_

_Armin”_

 

_4 May 1995, Thursday_

_„Dear diary._

_Today mom told me to visit to school psychologist. I was afraid to object her, so I went there during the first break. Miss Hanji was always a little scary, but she appeared to be very nice person. I told her about everything what happened, All the truth about and about the fact that no one can see him except me. And what she said…? Oh, yes. She told me, that kids my age, who don’t have any friends, are able to imagine somebody to talk to, play with, and laugh with… Such person is called „imaginary friend”, and is just a figment of my imagination, that’s why only I can see him. Firstly I couldn’t agree with it, but everything started to fit little by little. I finally understood why my mom didn’t saw Eren then and why he didn’t wanted to present him to my family. And there is a small question how am I supposed to tell him about it, if he doesn’t even know that I told my mom about him… Well. This time will come. But my mom hadn’t the same opinion as miss Hanji. She said that „this woman” was supposed to cure me, not make me believe that what I see is completely normal. And she added that she and dad will take care about all this situation. I’m scared…_

_Love, Armin”_

 

_5 May 1995, Friday_

_„Dear diary._

_After my today’s classes I met with Eren. I told him about everything what happened and then confessed how embarrassed I am. I was afraid that he’ll be angry, but he wasn’t. I could see the sadness in his eyes, but also smile on his face, with which he replied that it had to be happened, and that he unnecessarily deceived himself this time was going to be different. Then he added that because the truth has been revealed, he’ll stay by my side, no matter what. Then I cried. He didn’t opposed, when I asked him for accompaning me on my way home, but when we finally went there, Eren suddenly stiffen. He was pale-faced and trembling as the aspen. I was supposed to learn soon, why did he reacted like that. There was a priest in our house, who introduced himself as brother Erwin. He wanted me to show him my room, so I did it. Brother Erwin was looping around him very precisely, and then he asked me for sitting on my bed. „I’m going to ask you some questions, now”, he said. He was asking about strange things: if I wake up in the middle of night without any reason, if I hear some voices in my head sometimes, if I feel someone else’s presence when I’m alone in my room… I answered negative on all of those questions. Then brother Erwin told me about everything he heard from my mom and added that he would like to hear my opinion about Eren. I told him about everything what happened during the last month. After that the priest asked me if I know where Eren is right now. I pointed at the window, then brother Erwin went there… and he saw him! He took out a rosary and he started to say a prayer I’ve never heard before, but he stopped and said that Eren ran away. Ran away… Even if he promised that he’ll never leave me… My only friend, who has helped me like about one month ago, and now he just ran. „He left and I hope he won’t back”, brother Erwin said. Then he added something about being possessed by spirits, which has an unfinished businesses in our world. I don’t know… Maybe… I’m not really sure, if he said so. I don’t know what is the truth and what is just a figment of my imagination anymore…”_

 

_30 June 1995, Friday_

_„Well, my diary, this is the last time I’m writing in you at my old house. I’ve lived nine years of my life in this place, and now I’m going to move to Darlington. I hope I’ll be able to make a friend in my new school, so…”_

 

*****19 YEARS LATER*****

 

_“ …Hello, dear listeners! I’m your favourite Connie Springer and welcome after the break. The song was Shannon LaBrie and her „Calls Me Home”, and now I’m giving you to my comrade, Marco, well known to you as Freckle, the runner of „Literary News”. If you’re not interested you can turn off your radio, but I invite the other ones for interview with… Drum roll, please… Armin Arlert, twenty-eight years old, who will tell us about his newest novel titled „Crimson Bow and Arrow”! Now it’s better for me to shut my mouth. Let’s start, Freckle!”_

_“ …Thank you, Connie. Good morning, mister Arlert.”_

_“Good morning.”_

_“How are you today?”_

_“I’m okay, and you?”_

_“ Me, too. Mister Arlert, my first question is about inspirations, which made you write this novel. How did you get the idea of humanity being caged within huge walls and the danger in the form of giants? Do you plan to release second volume? The first one ends with cliffhanger and leaves the readers in hunger as I heard.”_

_“ Uh… I’m going to say, that such vision of apocalypse was always in my mind. Before I started writing of „Crimson Bow…”, I’ve been dreaming about people fighting with giants which wanted to eat them. It was so terrifying that sometimes I’ve even woken up in the middle of night, and one day my wife, well, she was my fiancée then, said to me „Honey, I recommend you to start to write your dreams in some notebook and put it under your bed. I’ve heard it helps.”. At first I had some concerns, but I started it anyway. Then I realized that’s a prefect material to my new story. And yes – I’m still working on the next part titled „The Wings of Freedom”. I don’t want to leave an unfinished story so I’m not planing to stop on „Crimson Bow…” and „The Wings…”.”_

_“Okay, thank you… Um, question number two: beside your wife, is tere anyone else who had an affect on decision about writing of „Crimson Bow…”?”_

_“ Yes. Mikasa, my college friend. Someday she was watching me when I was writing something in my notebook and she ordered me to make it a novel. She wasn’t asking for. She actually ORDERED ME, and she was ready to slay me if I wouldn’t do it, heh…”_

_“ No way. For real?”_

_“ Nah, I’m Just joking. She and Annie encouraged me. I’m so thankful to them, especially now when my scribbles became famous.”_

_“ Question number three is about movie adaptaion, chich has been announcedlately, and the premiere is planned on winter next year. How do you feel about it? Did you talked to the director or someone from the cast?”_

_“ It’s a huge honour to me. This novel is my first which will be made into a movie, that’s why I want the filmmakers and the cast to do their best. The film director calls me often to make sure he won’t screw something up with this or that. Unfortuantely I haven’t talked with the actors. I guess it’s because I’m too shy…”_

_“ Question number four: there is a lot of deaths in the book. Did you had some sentiments for any of those ones?”_

_“ I think I had it for main character’s mother. Even if she appeared only a few times during first chapter, her death was terrible experience to me, but at last I made myself believe that it had to happen. I treated the rest of characters as my puppets and sometimes I have some regrets because of that…”_

_“ By way of main character, and it’s going to be the last question… If I remember correctly, his name is Aidan, right? He has a lot of fans, but we can see some critique of him. They say that he’s not able to think rationally, he yells at everyone, he hates his stepsister and all he wants to do in his life is killing the giants in revenge of the fallen from his district. How do you find it and how did you get the idea of such an impetuous protagonist?”_

_„Well, I’m going to say that is impossible to create a character, who doesn’t have any flaws. Those creatures are vapid and no one likes them, so if I made Aidan flawless, he would be a Gary Stu then. If said character doesn’t have someone who hates them, then this character is just a dust. If it comes to fact that Aidan doesn’t think rationally… I’m afraid I screwed up in this point. There is a lot of protags, who prefers to do actions before thinking but hey, this is a story about real people, and we have a lot of people like Aidan, too. And, you know… I think I used to know someone with his personality.”_

 

Evening time in the town of Newton Aycliffe. Armin was actually having a dinner with the other members of his small family. He adored this taste of his wife’s meals, especially the green peas and eggs salad which was really delicious. His six years old daughter thought the same.

„ That was tasty! I love you, mommy!” said Cornelia with big smile on her tiny face.

„ If you love your mommy that much then maybe you can help her wash the dishes? I have a lot of work tonight…”

The girl started her work willingly while Armin went toward his office, but Annie stopped him before he approached the stairs.

“ Could you clean up your office before you’ll start your work? I couldn’t make a single step when I entered there today.”

“Okay…” Armin replied and then he went upstairs. After entering his office he found it incredibly messed. His desk was covered by dirty dishes and tea cups, little stacks of books he was reading sometimes suddenly became bigger, and the carpet wasn’t in laundry for so long time that it was barely possible to recognize a colour of it. He was amazed of how he couldn’t realise all of this earlier.

_Maybe I should hire the cleaner? The guy named Levi advertises himself in the newspaper…_

Unfortunately it was too late to hire the cleaner, so Armin decided to start the work. At first he removed the dishes from his desk. Then it was time to sort out the books on shelfs. Some of them was really heavy. Even for such a big guy like him, it was hard trying not to fall while lying down every single one of those big encyclopedies. One moment of inattention and one slippy notebook was enough to make the great writer hit the floor with some tiny book on his face.

“What the…” Armin took it from his face, adjusted his glasses and then… he froze. He recognized this notebook. Yes, it was damaged, the cover turned gray, the paper was yellowed and rough, but it was still the same diary written when Armin was young. He thought he’d lost it. The last time he Saw it in his hands was day of moving to Newton Aycliffe, what his parents named „an escape from...” … From what exactly? He couldn’t remember though his mind was pretty sharp. The man found out that he will learn more if he’ll open up this book.

First notes weren’t any special. Most of it was just an ordinary depictions of everyday life, reports from trips to the sea-side, the laments about Jackson the Bully and his band… And it was all the same for half of the diary, until Armin finally read notes from April.

„What…?” He couldn’t believe what he just read. He couldn’t and he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. A friend? All day in school with him? Since he could remember he hadn’t any friends in old school, he already found them in new one.

„Wait… Maybe this is that memory gap, which bothered me for the last years? If it is… That would explain anything…”

Of course. Now he already knew from what he was able to create the main character of his novel. He also remembered brother Erwin’s words about spirits who can’t leave until they won’t finish the businesses started when they were alive…

_„Nothing can separate us…”_

_„It’s not your fault…”_

_„I’ll stay by your side, no matter what!”_

Those words swirled in Armin’s head, as if it wanted to tell him something. Then it swirled even faster. A strange visions appeared right through his eyes, very similar silhouettes, the blood, the colossal teeth, and cry…!

 

He couldn’t stand it anymore and screamed.

 

„Armin!” Annie shouted. „Honey, is everything alright?”

After that Armin found out that he dazed. He just didn’t expect that huge turn of events .

„Y-Yes, I just fell over! I’m okay, you don’t have to come here!”

The writer stood up and then tried to make everything clear to himself, while carrying his old diary. He wasn’t able to understand, how he could forget about Eren, his only friend in school times. And not only school… Suddenly Armin started to realize that everything he dreamed about, all those nightmares, in reality were just memories from his previous life. He read about reincarnation once but he’d never supposed this to happen to HIM. And if he’d never knew Eren before present time, there weren’t any other explanations. I would give everything to meet him again… He looked at last note from the end of June and it just made him more gloomy. He didn’t wrote anything about Eren or even that he had any friends . Futhermore this note was unfinished.

„What happened…? Oh, right… Mom told me it was time to go, I put this notebook inside the pocket and I’ve never opened it again… Strange that she didn’t throw it away.” Armin sighed and approached to window from where he had a beautiful view on the streets. Newton Aycliffe was never that beautiful as at this evening… But who cared if Armin was depressed? He didn’e even know, where Eren was and if he does even exist in this world yet. He was a spirit, maybe some exorcist already sent him away from here… The man was about to go back to clearing but then stopped when he saw someone on the other side of street. He knew this one. He recognized those eyes and determined expression in which look he wanted to cry. That’s why he ran out from his office, throwing the diary on floor. He didn’t even pay any attention on Annie’s question about where he was going. A moment later Armin was standing in front of the house, panting and looking in **HIS** eyes. He couldn’t believe that **HE** was there. His best friend, Eren Jaeger, was actually right in front of him. He looked Just like Armin has remembered him – brown hair, teal eyes, very tall…

„…And incredibly strong.” Armin quoted. „You haven’t changed a bit. Look… I’m terribly sorry. For all those years I wasn’t even aware of…” he stopped when he saw something flowed from eyes of his friend. Plentiful and some nasty tears. Arlert wasn’t expecting this. He’d never saw Eren crying in present time or previous life. Was it his fault? He didn’t know any other reasons but also didn’t exclude any of those. Anyway he decided to come closer to him.

„… Are you crying because of me…?” he asked with trembling voice.

Eren shaker his head and gulped.

_„…I… I’m… I’m so sorry…”_

Armin was so shocked that he didn’t realize when Eren relied his head on writer’s chest.

_„ …I’m sorry for… For running away that time… I-I just didn’t wanted this priest to… To send me from here… I didn’t meant to… Nothing went as I planned… I’m really… Really sorry! … I’M SORRY, ARMIN!”_

Then he cried out. Armin read in some articles that spirits weren’t a material beings and it was impossible to touch them but some of them were able to materialize if their willpower was strong enough. That could explain why Eren’s tears was drenching his sweater. The boy’s ghost was also cold as ice but the writer wasn’t bothered with it so he embraced his friend. He was holding him tighly as if he never wanted to let him go. In response Eren stopped to tremble.

„I forgive you.” Armin said. „Are you able to rest in peace now?”

_“ …I-I think I am…„_ the ghost calmed down and wiped his tears. _„You know… I’ve been looking for you since you left. When I finalny found you, I couldn’t do anything to remind about myself. I’ve been watching you growning up… Heh… Also this book... Congratulations."_

“Thanks…”

Suddenly Eren started to glow and it was hard to hold him. He became a diaphanous matter.

„Eren…?” his friend moped away.

_„It’s time. Thank you for forgiving me. Goodbye…”_

The boy started to disappear much faster and faster, and before Armin reached him, he vanished into thin air. The man was standing tere for a few minutes until Annie called him.

„Where have you been?” she asked when he went back to the house.

„I had to take some fresh air. There is so much dust in my office that just opening the window isn’t enough” he kissed her cheek. „Now, I’m going back to cleaning.”

Then he ran to his office and finished the cleaning. After half an hour the room was so clear that it was possible to eat on the floor. But before Armin began writing a new chapter of the novel he had to do something more. He took his old diary, opened it on the new page, grabbed the pen and wrote today’s date with smile on his face…

 

_20th July 2014, Sunday_

_„Dear diary. I’m sorry I haven’t opened you for so long, but I have a great message for you – today you became a hero. Of course you did. You’re my hero, because thank to you I retrieved a friend today and I calmed his shattered nerves. I’m pretty sure, wherever he is now, he is living a guiet live of spirit who settled his unfinished business in material world. You’re too old and damaged, so this is the last time I am writing in you, but don’t worry. You did your best._

_Love always,_

_Armin”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you found any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me. Bye~


End file.
